Cinta Bukan Pilihan
by Queen BalaBala
Summary: Gaara siswa terpopuler di Suna High School tidak menyangka jika sekolah yang baginya hal biasa saja akan semenyenangkan ini dengan kehadiran gadis yang menyebutnya apel busuk.


**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup adalah pilihan. Tapi, dari awal hanya satu dan tidak akan berubah apa yang dipilih olehnya.

Gaara siswa terpopuler di Suna High School tidak menyangka jika sekolah yang baginya hal biasa saja akan semenyenangkan ini dengan kehadiran gadis yang menyebutnya apel busuk.

Oh ayolah... sudah dua tahun berada disini tidak ada yang menyenangkan saat gadis itu mentertawakannya.

Lihatlah!

Gadis dengan helaian merah mudanya tertiup angin dan matanya menyipit tanpa rasa takut menatapnya saat ini yang mungkin bisa saja melakukan hal yang ia suka kepadanya.

"Jadilah kekasihku!" Ucapanku keluar begitu saja setelah seminggu selalu dihantui kehadirannya.

Netra hijau indah itu membulat dan bibirnya berkedut yang ku tau ia akan mentertawakan ini, dan aku tidak membiarkannya dengan mengunakan tindakan yang -refleks- membuatku bisa merasakan sebahagia ini.

Cup!

Ya! Gaara menciumnya dan membuat mereka terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menolaknya.

Tersenyum, Gaara melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap gadis bersurai pink itu seksama.

Gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya dan menatap Gaara tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Gaara ingin mengetahui jawaban gadis yang masih terdiam di depannya ini.

"B-baka!" Gadis itu menggeleng dan mundur perlahan. Berbalik, ia berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang menatapnya terdiam namun penuh dengan perasaan kecewa.

Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf karena tindakannya tadi membuat gadis itu menangis.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Gaara tidak pernah bisa menemukan gadis yang selama ini selalu menggangu pikirannya itu.

"G-Gaara-kun."

Suara lembut mengalun dipendengarannya saat ini. Namun ia enggan membuka matanya untuk membalas dan berbicara dengannya.

"Minggu depan adalah hari pertunangan kita dan ini..."

"Hentikan itu Hinata!"

Gaara menghentikannya dan membuka matanya.

Lagi. Ekspresi yang baginya memuakan ditampilkan oleh sang drama queen di sekolah ini. Banyak laki-laki yang memujanya namun tidak untuknya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan semua ini?" Gaara menanyakan dengan nada datar.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tersenyum manis bak madunya mr bee. Memainkan jarinya yang berwarna kuning dan menyelipkan rambutnya ketelinga.

"Kau tau aku sempurna dan yang pantas untukku itu kau."

"Cih, konyol!"

Hinata sang putri dari keluarga bangsawan dengan segala kelebihannya -bagi yang memujanya- terlihat sangat menggelikan bagi Gaara.

Gadis itu terkikik dan Gaara mengeryitkan dahinya melihat tingkahnya sekarang.

Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat dan menatap Hinata dengan dia membuat gadis itu menghentikan tawanya dan berbalik menatap Gaara dengan wajah yang merona.

"A-ada a-apa G-Gaara-kun?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi tunanganmu karena kita belum menjadi kekasih bukan?" Tanya Gaara dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Jadi ..." Gaara menghentikan ucapannya dan menunjuk lapangan basket out door lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "aku tunggu disana." Ucap Gaara yang langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dan Hinata yang melompat bahagia.

"KYAAA HINATA!"

Dua gadis berteriak masuk setelah Gaara keluar dari kelasnya.

Hinata berkacak pinggang dan mengibaskan rambutnya dengan percaya diri. Ia sudah yakin akan mudah menaklukan Gaara apalagi setelah menyingkirkan si pinky yang menghambatnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ku bukan?" Ujarnya

"Tidak sia-sia kita mengancam si pinky itu kan?" Gadis berambut merah terlihat antusias melihat Hinata yang kini tersenyum ceria.

Dia Sara adalah teman Hinata sejak Smp dan mereka tahu betapa Hinata menyukai Gaara hingga memohon agar dijodohkan dengan anak pemimpin negara ini.

Tidak mudah bisa mendapatkan Gaara bahkan ia sudah di tolak berkali-kali oleh adik dari Temari-senpai itu.

Iri? Mungkin iya jika Hinata benar-benar jadi kekasih Gaara. Tapi ia akan berusaha merebutnya saat Gaara sudah bersamanya. Ia tidak mungkin menyerahkan kepada Hinata yang seperti itu. Gadis egois yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan teman bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

Hinata cemberut dan memutar matanya. "Dia dari kaum bawah jangan samakan aku dengannya Sara." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Sara memutar matanya. "Apa kau yakin Gaara akan menerimamu?"

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya Hinata dan dijawab Sara dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bisa jadi."

Melihat keadaan ini Sari menarik Hinata dan Sara untuk keluar dari kelas. "Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita antar Hinata ketempat Gaara."

"Ketempat peristirahatan terakhir sih iya." Dengus Sara dan dibalas decihan Hinata.

"Aku tau kau iri dan kau bisa lihat bagaimana pesona sang Hyuga Hinata."

Sari semakin menyeret mereka untuk segera kesana sedangkan Hinata dan Sara saling membuang pandangannya.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang ada dekat lapangan basket. Ia tidak bisa pergi karena Gaara sedang bermain basket disana bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk Gaara pink."

"Jauhi Gaara jika tidak kau akan disebut perusak."

"Perusak?"

"Kami akan bertunangan dan kau hanya pengganggu."

Sadar diri akan keadaan dirinya. Tidak populer, tidak cantik, dan hanya dari keluarga biasa.

Selama ini ia selalu memperhatikan Gaara namun ia kesal sejak saat itu. Saat Gaara menolak beberapa gadis dengan sadisnya..

"Kau tidak cantik."

"Bukan levelku."

"Membosankan."

"Menjauhlah!"

Apa tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih halus jika untuk menolak mereka. Apalagi tiga gadis yang katanya populer disekolah ini mengacamnya agar menjauhi lelaki berambut merah marun seperti apel busuk yang pernah ia temukan di laci mejanya.

Akan tetapi...

Seminggu sudah ia selalu bersamanya dimana pun, bahkan saat ia akan menjauhinya... ia mengatakan cinta.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan? Teriak Sakura dalam hatinya yang bingung antara mengatakan kebenaran isi hatinya atau menjauhi dan melepaskannya.

Teriakan dan siswa yang berlarian menuju lapangan yang tidak jauh darinya berdiri membuatnya heran. Memang sudah biasa jika melihat siswa terkenal bermain basket pasti para gadis akan berhamburan dn berteriak kegirangan tapi kali ini siswa pun ikut berhamburan. Ada apa?

Penasaran, Sakura mengintip dibalik pohon namun tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh kerumunan.

Menyerah. Akhirnya ia pergi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Berdiri di belakang salah satu siswi yang ikut berkerumun, Sakura melihat pemandangan yang pasti membuat siapa pun iri itu dalam diam.

"Sadarlah Sakura mereka berbeda denganmu." Ucapnya dalam hati meyakinkan dan menyadarkannya tentang situasi saat ini yang nyatanya tidak bisa membohongi hatinya jika ia merasa sedih.

Hinata berdiri di depan Gaara dengan senyum manisnya dan membuat para siswa riuh.

Menoleh ke kerumunan, Hinata tersenyum -lebih tepatnya mengejek- Sakura yang berada diantara kerumunan siswa yang level dibawahnya yang darah bangsawan.

"Gaara-kun semua yang berada di sini akan menjadi saksi." Kata Hinata membuat semua riuh. Melanjutkan, menyelipkan rambutnya ia berkata "Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Hinata semakin membuat riuh. Mereka tidak menyangka jika siswi populer dengan kecantikannya itu menembak salah satu pangeran sekolah juga.

Gaara berdiri santai dengan bola ditangannya. Tidak ada raut terkejut atau pun senyuman yang nampak diwajahnya seperti lelaki lainnya yang sudah pasti akan mati seketika dihadiahi mukjijat hidup ini -bagi fans Hinata - itu.

"Kau bukan type ku."

Jawaban Gaara membuah semua heboh termasuk Hinata yang melotot dengan wajah memerah.

Hey. Seorang lady dipermalukan seperti ini? Yang benar saja! Teriak Hinata dalam hati tidak terima ini.

"K-kau bercanda! Tidak ada yang bisa menolakku." Tolaknya tidak terima.

"Aku bisa."

Jawab Gaara santai.

"Tapi orang tua kita sudah-"

"Tunangan?" Potong Gaara cepat yang tau maksud Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Orang tuaku tidak kuno menjual anaknya demi mereka."

Hinata terdiam. Tidak! Tidak boleh ada yang membuatnya seperti ini apalagi menolaknya yang sebagai wanita sempurna.

"Kau akan menyesal menolakku Gaara-kun." Ujar Hinata pelan dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Mendengus, Gaara memutar matanya bosan. "Kau bilang kau cantik bukan?"tanya Gaara yang hanya di jawab pelan Hinata. "Carilah yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya. Karena cantik bukan segalanya bagiku."

"Siapa yang kau sukai?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat sang Gaara tersenyum sinis. "Jangan pernah menyakiti siapapun demi ambisimu itu. Bepikirlah dan renungkan apa kelebihanmu yang hanya menyombongkan yang orang tuamu miliki itu."

Hinata mengeram tidak terima. "Kau tidak bisa menolakku aku akan pastikan tentang kita-"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memaksa nona. Pergilah karena aku tidak ingin kekasihku kecewa padaku yang akan lebih menyakitimu lagi."

Sara dan Sari datang. Mereka bersiri di sisi masing-masing samping Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata!" Ajak Sari menarik Hinata dari lapangan yang mulai riuh dan bisik-bisik siswa yang mulai mentertawakan nya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Melihat Hinata yang kalap seperti itu mau tidak mau Sara dan Sari menyeretnya. Sara tertawa "Hahaha bahkan pesonamu tidak berpengaruh olehnya eh?" ejeknya sambil menyeret Hinata menjauh.

"Diam kau! Aku seorang lady dan akan mendapatkan apa pun! Ingat itu!"teriak Hinata yang masih tidak terima.

Gaara melihat Hinata dan kedua temannya itu menjauh mendengus.

Setidaknya orang menyusahkan dan pengganggu harinya itu menjauh.

Semua siswa mulai bubar dan meninggalkan dengan gosip terhangat hari ini. Kenyataan, jika populer belum tentu membuat semua orang menyukainya. Itulah yang mereka bicarakan. Populer tapi tidak beruntung.

"Wow, kau menolak lady Hyuga eh?"

Salah satu temannya mengejeknya.

"Hm."

"Ayo kita ke kelas Gaara!" Kemudian temannya itu mengajaknya ke kelas setelah dihibur aksi langka ini.

"Hn."

Saat akan berbalik, Gaara melihatnya juga. Gadis yang sudah berhari-hari yang tidak kunjung temui itu.

.

.

Sakura berlari saat melihat bus sudah ada di halte.

Berhasil naik, Sakura kebingungan karena bus sangat penuh dan hanya ada satu kursi di samping seorang yang tertidur dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

Ia bersyukur karena mendapat tempat.

Duduk, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan memasang earphone untuk mendengar musik. Tidak lama kemudian, kepala seseorang bersandar dibahunya.

"H-hey bangun!" Sakura mencoba menjauhkan kepala yang bersandar dari bahunya itu, namun tangan orang itu menghentikannya.

"Diamlah! Biarkan aku istirahat!"

Sakura termangu. Suara itu...

"Hmm."

Orang itu mendongak dan netra hijau Sakura semakin membulat saat jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"M-menjauh!"

Sakura mencoba mendorong wajah orang itu namun tangannya digemgamnya dan ditemoatkan diwajah tampan yang membuat siapapun akan menahan napasnya jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Sekarang aku yang akan menghantuimu." Ujarnya.

"Kau bukan levelku!" Ucap Sakura dan menarik tangannya dari gemgaman pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gaara gemas melihat Sakura yang bersemu dan membuang wajahnya.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha menjadi levelmu."

"Kita berbeda Gaara."

Gadis ini menolak karena tau siapa ia berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang begitu gencar mendelatinya karena siapa ia.

"Haha."

Gaara tertawa membuat Sakura menoleh dan...

CUP

Gaara menciumnya.

Shock! Siapa yang tidak seperti itu jika tiba-tiba mendapat tindakan seperti itu.

"Tidak ada yang beda. Kau dan aku sama saja. Dan sebagai manusia biasa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Penjelasan Gaara membuat Sakura terdiam.

Tersadar saat melihat jalanan, Sakura berdiri. "Aku turun duluan."

"Tidak dan terima kasih." Tolak Sakura langsung berbalik menuju pintu dan turun saat pintu terbuka.

Gaara tersenyum saat Sakura berbalik. Mereka saling menatap.

" I."

Gaara menggerakan bibirnya mengeja mengatakan itu.

Sebelum bus kembali berjalan, Sakura meleletkan lidahnya -meledeknya- dan dia tidak pergi masih disana.

Sakura menghela napas lega saat bus itu pergi. Tersenyum, ia memegang bibirnya yang masih bisa merasakan sentuhan tadi.

"Apa bibirku terasa manis hingga membuatmu terus mengemut jejaknya.

Perkataan seseorang membuat Sakura langsung menoleh dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Gaara yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Mengenakan seragam dari sekolah yang sama, memakai kacamata dan topi yang menyembunyikan rambut merahnya.

"Diam disitu!" Seru Sakura memerintahkan Gaara untuk jangan mendekat.

Acuh! Gaara semakin mendekat dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Aku bukan levelmu tapi aku cintamu."

Perkataan Gaara seketika membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Hanya padamu."

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!"

"Aku antar."

"Kakakku galak."

"Bukan masalah."

"Aaarrggg, dia akan menembakmu!" Sakura berteriak frustasi dan mencoba melepaskan gemgaman tangan Gaara. Namun pemuda itu semakin menggemgamnya erat.

"Aku bersedia mati hanya untukmu."

"Kau benar-benar apel busuk."

"Dan kau yang akan memakannya."

Disepanjang jalan, mereka bergandengan. Sakura yang terus berteriak mencoba menghentikannya dan Gaara membalasnya dengan santai.

Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka aneh dan iri.

Cinta bisa datang kepada siapapun tanpa memilih kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh. Tidak memandang derajat, kasta atau apapun. Yang ia yakini adalah cinta bisa merubah segalanya dalam hidup ini.

.

.

END


End file.
